Dingo
Dingo is a former member of the Pack who is now part of the Redemption Squad. Characteristics Dingo is a very fit man who, along with his prowess in hand-to-hand combat, is also skilled in a variety of weapons. For a time, Dingo utilized a powerful battle armor suit. This suit was eventually "assimilated" by Matrix, but Matrix can form new armor and other forms around Dingo and under Dingo's control by inserting part of his Matrix into Dingo's spine. Naturally, this is unnerving for Dingo, particularly as it can cause him pain when Matrix is damaged. Dingo has continued a relationship with his shaman mentor. Dingo has a stormy relationship with Hunter. On their first meeting, Hunter blackmailed Dingo and Matrix into joining the Redemption Squad. Hunter and Dingo fought, with Hunter winning by temporarily paralyzing Matrix with an electromagnetic pulse grenade. Although Dingo agreed to join the team, at Matrix's insistence, he has frequently clashed with Hunter over her methods. He has referred to her "evil little mind" and once even threatened to quit the team, leading her to pull a gun on him. However, he has also expressed dissatisfaction that she is difficult to impress, having saved her on two occasions. Fang has also noticed an apparent attraction between them, telling them during one confrontation that they were "steaming up the portholes" of the Redemption. As they floated away following the submersion of the Eastcheap, they were seen smiling at each other. History Present Dingo starred on the television program, "The Pack", but grew bored of the lifestyle. Along with the other members, he hunted down Lexington and Goliath, but he was defeated. Unlike Fox and Wolf, he was not arrested for any crimes. He later teamed up with Coyote to free his incarcerated team-mates. Dingo remained with the team after Fox's departure, but (unlike Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena) refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a robotic battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammates' transformation after their 'upgrade', feeling that they had abandoned their humanity and become monsters. He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native home of Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds. In Australia, Dingo encountered the Avalon Travelers, who had arrived just in time to save the world from sentient nano-robotic life. He later linked with the advanced Al program to become a crime-fighter. After Dingo waged battle with the Tasmanian Tiger, Hunter recruited him, somewhat forcibly into the group called the Redemption Squad. Their first mission was to capture a "Tengu" in Japan. He and Robyn have developed a rocky relationship thus far. The helicopter in which he was riding was destroyed by a missile. It is currently unknown if he has survived. Future In time to come, Dingo and Hunter will eventually become a couple. Their descendants will still be around in 2198, and at odds with the Castaways. Trivia *Of all the Pack members, Dingo is the only one who doesn't undergo physical enhancements. External Links *Dingo on GargWiki. Category:Gargoyles characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Australian characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Villains